


The Invitation

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky and Hutch's friends recieve a special invitation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invitation

THE INVITATION  
By Sparkle731

 

Captain Harold Dobey grumbled under his breath as he tied the knot in his gray silk tie. In the mirror, he saw his wife of twenty-two years, Edith, come into the bedroom. She was still an attractive woman with a slender build even after giving birth to two children. She was dressed in a rose colored dress with flowing lines that accented her figure.

“Are you ready, dear?” she asked “We don’t want to be late for the ceremony.”

“Are the kids ready?” he asked gruffly

“Yes, Rosie is so excited. She can’t wait to see her ‘Uncle’ Hutch and her ‘Uncle” Dave get married.” Edith told him, a fond smile tugging at her lips, as she stepped forward and brushed some imaginary lint off her husband’s gray suit jacket.

“I never thought I’d ever see those two get married.” Dobey growled “Least of all to each other….”

“Now, dear, you know it’s not an actual marriage ceremony. It’s a commitment ceremony.”

“Still the same thing.”

“You promised you’d go.” Edith reminded him “Even if you don’t agree with what they’re doing.”

“It’s not that I don’t agree with it…” Dobey said defensively “It’s just….I almost had a heart attack when they invited me. I…mean…there’s been rumors floating around about those two for years…but I always thought that was all they were….just rumors.”

“Now, Harold, they told you that they’ve only been together as a couple since David almost died. That’s only been a little over a year ago.”

“You didn’t seem that surprised when I told you.”

“I wasn’t. I’ve always known how close those two were….how much they loved each other. I’m glad they finally realized how much they meant to each other before it was too late. They both deserve to be happy.”

“They’ve been through hell and back.” Dobey admitted “More than once.”

“They respect you enough to want you to be there. They could have kept quiet and not said anything.”

“I know. It took a lot of guts for them to come to me and tell me.”

“Let’s go. We have twenty minutes to get to the church.” Edith told him. Dobey smiled and gave her a kiss as they started to leave the bedroom.

“I just hope they’ll be as happy as we’ve been.” He whispered

“I’m sure they will be.” Edith whispered back with an affectionate smile. “What they have together is something very special. It always has been. They’ve just found a new way to express their love for each other.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a church across town, David Michael Starsky, paced the tiny room at the back of the building nervously. His mother, Rachel, smiled at her son fondly. He looked so handsome in his black suit and gray silk tie. A black skullcap was pinned to his unruly dark curls. Even though the ceremony wouldn’t be legal and binding in the eyes of the law, she knew that in David’s heart, it was just as official. It was a good thing that the ceremony started in a few minutes or David was going to pace a hole in the floor.

“Davy, please stop pacing.” Rachel told him with a gentle smile “You’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry, Ma.” He said stopping and looking at her with that thousand watt smile that melted her heart. He looked so much like his father did on their wedding day. To say that she was stunned when David called her and told her that he and Hutch were a ‘couple’ and that they were having a commitment ceremony to seal their bond to one another, would have been an understatement. But he was her son. Her first born. And she loved him unconditionally. In her heart, she had always known how much David loved his tall blond partner. And she knew the feeling was mutual. She had never seen David happier and that was really all that mattered.

She knew how devastated he had been three years ago when his fiancé, Terry Roberts, had been killed. Hutch had been there by his side to help him grieve. She knew that he was in good hands with the tall blond from Minnesota and for that she would always be grateful. She had seen how scared Hutch was when David was shot last year and they all thought he was going to die. She knew then that if David had died, Hutch wouldn’t have been far behind. He could never have lived without her son by his side.

“Hutch is a very lucky man.” Rachel said “I’m proud of both of you today…..”

“I’m the lucky one, Ma.” David told her as he reached out and pulled his petite mother into his arms. “I love him so much….”

“I know you do, baby.”

“I know this isn’t exactly the way you pictured things turning out for me….” David started to say only to be cut off when his mother gently pressed her fingertips to his lips to silence him.

“You’re my son and I love you. And I know how much you and Hutch love each other. That’s something very special, something that only comes along once in a lifetime. You never have done things the easy way….why should this be any different?”

“I love you, Ma.”

“I love you too, David.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken Hutchinson stood at the front of the alter, shifting his weight anxiously from one foot to the other. The pews were filled with the smiling faces of his and Starsky’s friends and family members that they had personally invited to this ceremony. They both knew that they had the love and the support of the people gathered there, and that meant the world to them. The love he shared with Starsky was something very precious to both of them. And they wanted to make their commitment to one another permanent, blessed by their friends and their families.

Hutch was disappointed, but not surprised, that nobody from his family had accepted their invitation to be there today. But Rachel Starsky had gone out of her way to make sure Hutch didn’t let that disappointment spoil this day.

Hutch had always known that he loved Starsky more than anyone else he’d ever known but it wasn’t until he almost died from four bullets to his chest and abdomen that Hutch realized he had fallen ‘in love’ with his partner. He prayed harder than he had ever prayed in his life, begging God to let Starsky live so he could tell him how he felt. God had answered that prayer and Hutch intended on spending the rest of his life showing David Starsky just how much he was loved.

Their best friend and their best man, Huggy Bear, stood at Hutch’s side. The tall thin black man was dressed in an elaborate white tuxedo with a red cummerbund. He was the only one who hadn’t been surprised when they told him they were a ‘couple’. He told them that he had known even before they did how they really felt about each other and that it was about time they figured it out for themselves.

Hutch took a deep breath to steady his nerves as the music began softly playing and the ceremony began. Starsky appeared in the doorway at the back of the church with his mother on his arm. His eyes locked with Hutch’s and stayed there as he walked down the aisle towards him. When he reached the front pew, he gracefully assisted his mother to her seat before stepping forward to take his place at Hutch’s side.

Still looking deeply into each other eyes, the two men joined hands as the minister began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“We are gathered here together to celebrate with David and Kenneth as they declare their commitment and union to each other as life partners. Their love for one another is strong enough to transcend the boundaries and join them together as one heart, one soul, and one life committed to one another and forsaking all others.

We are here to rejoice in that love and to share this moment with them at their request. David and Kenneth have written their own vows that they would like to now share with each other and with you.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“David Michael Starsky, you have been a part of my life for over twelve years. You are my best friend, my partner, and the other half of my soul. You are the love of my life and I make these vows to you to seal our bond with each other for eternity. A year ago, I came so close to losing you and I realized that life was too short to deny the love I felt for you any longer. To you I vow to never stop loving you, to be there for you in sickness and in health, to support you in everything you do as you support me. To never forget that we are equal in all things. I pledge my life to you as I ask you to share my life with me…now and forever.”

Tears were shining in the tall blond’s eyes as he took a thick gold band out of his jacket pocket and slipped it on the ring finger of Starsky’s left hand. In a husky voice, he finished his vows.

“This ring I give to you as a symbol of that commitment. No beginning and no end, just one eternal circle joining us together as one.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Kenneth Richard Hutchinson, you are my best friend, my partner and my soul mate. You are the other half of my soul and I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you. I give my heart freely to have and to hold for the rest of our lives. I will be there for you in sickness or in health, everything I have is yours because without you, I would have nothing. I can never tell you just how much you mean to me so I will spend the rest of my life showing you. I pledge my love, my soul and my life to you for all eternity and beyond because you my life.”

With a shaky smile, the brunet took the matching gold band out of his jacket pocket and placed it on Hutch’s hand.

“This ring I give to you as symbol of our commitment. No beginning and no end, just one eternal circle joining us together as one.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“With my blessing, David and Kenneth are now life partners, joined together for eternity in front of this congregation. May they go in peace and love into their future together. Their souls and their lives forever joined together as one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony ended with a gentle kiss between the two men. They both had tears in their eyes and so did most of the congregation. It had been a special day, shared with those closest to them. A day that would be remembered by everyone there. Turning together, their hands joined tightly together, Starsky and Hutch stepped forward to join their friends and their families, their hearts filled with joy and happiness.

 

THE END


End file.
